Gone
by XBOX rules131
Summary: what happened to ron? that sums it up...newly updated first chapter for my reviewers...R&R(flame if nescessary) advice accepted
1. Default Chapter

Harry rolled out of bed and felt the frigid floor underneath his feet. He awoke because he got a weird feeling like something was wrong. He hurriedly ran through his very neat house(he is married to Hermione),and slid on the wood floors into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly and looked down.

"Um, hello?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Oh, Harry Potter startled Dobby Do you remember Dobby?"

"Oh, hello Dobby, do you have something to tell me?" asked Harry.

"Well, um, er, well you see..."

"What"

"Oh master I sorry, he took your Weezy."

"My what?"

"Your Weezy. Master who gave me clothes."

"Oh my gosh, who's got Ron? Where is he? Is he ok?"

"I am not knowing. I know that he is gone." Harry thanked Dobby and called his wife, Hermione, at work. She was a nurse in Hogwart's hospital wing. Her mentor, Madam Pomfrey, picked up the phone.

"Hello, is Hermione there?" asked Harry, tears running down his face.

"Harry, what is going on?" asked his wife.

"Someone has snatched Ron, Hermoine I'm really scared. I think it might me You-Know-Who.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be right home. Do you have any other information.?" asked HErmione.

"I don't know. Dobby came this morning and told me. This is all I know."

"Ok, I will be right home." Harry didn't know what to do so he just sat himself down on the couch and flipped on the TV. What he saw confirmed his worst nightmare. The reporter was standing outside "The Burrow" and she was talking to Ron's parents.

Hermione walked in the door and saw her beloved husband sitting on the couch, tears silently running down his face. She started to get teary-eyed and sat down next to her husband. She didn't know what to say so she just sat there with her arm around Harry. They both started crying as there was a knock at the door.

Harry got up and answered it. It was a man that he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked the mysterious guest.

"Is this the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter?"

"Yes it is." said Harry as Hermione made her way to the door.

"Hello, this is James Otis. I have a very close connection to your best friend, Ron Weasly. We were aurors together and he covered my back many times in the field. I came here because I felt that you both need to know what really happened to him."

"Sure cmon in." James entered the house and sat down at the dining table. Hermione got him a cup of hot tea. He began to tell his story.

A/N well thats all for now. Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Just thought it would be a good place to stop. Please read and review(flame if you must) advice is accepted

thanx


	2. Chapter 2

"Well it all happened two nights ago when Ron and I were out on patrol. I was in the bathroom and Ron was covering my position. I came back and we had our wands out. I muttered Lumos under my breath but Ron instantly made me put it out. We heard someone approaching from behind us so we turned around. It was a trap. Voldemort's Death Eaters were behind us. Ron uttered a terrible scream and I turned around. Ron was gone along with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I knew at once that Ron was kidnaped and was probably going to be tortured until his death," said James.

This last statement made Harry and Hermione cry uncontrollably. James sat there quietly, tears pouring down his face as well. Harry knew that it was time to make the dreaded call to the Weasly's. He picked up the phone and dialed their number.

"Hello, Mrs Weasly." said Harry in a quivering voice.

"Oh Harry. He killed him. Ron's dead." said Molly.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry through tears.

"Oh Harry is Hermione there, I need to talk to her."

"Yea, just a minute." While Hermione talked to Mrs. Weasly, Harry told James that Ron had been killed and he broke down. Harry was too mad to cry. He told James that they would hunt Voldemort down together. Harry told James that he could stay in the guest room.

Hermione got off the phone and told Harry that Mrs. Weasly wanted her to preform the burial services. The services would take place on Saturday, today being Wednesday. Harry told Hermione what James and he were going to do. She immediately agreed with them.

A/N sorry this is SO short...this came to me and I had to write it down before it left. I will write more tomorrow. I hope I made it better. I had my reviewers advice in my head as I wrote. Thanx


End file.
